Dreaming of the Past
by motay
Summary: After being kidnapped and taken to Neverland, Wendy is confronted by a past she doesn't remember and a boy who can't forget. Peter/Wendy


**Hello again! I took a bit of a break from my Klaroline story, which is on a hiatus. I'm sort of mad at TVD right now so forgive me.**

 **This is another Peter/Wendy Story set on Neverland. It is totally different from my past stories revolving them so try and look at this with a fresh POV. Of course, because they are essentially the same characters, some things may be the same but I will try and make it as fresh as possible.**

 **I hope you like this version and story!**

* * *

 _My name floats through my mind and sends me drifting toward a silhouette of a little girl._

 _She must have been ten or so, fitted in a beautiful white dress decorated in lace and tulle. Her hair was in short curls that brushed her shoulder and tied back with a light blue ribbon. I couldn't see her face, she was turned away, watching the sky._

 _Who was she?_

 _I moved towards her, pushing back the thick branches of trees that stood in my way. She didn't stir or look to see the source of the noise, just continued to look up at the sky._

 _I pushed my way to the clearing and stopped when a sudden movement above caught my attention._

 _I watched the sky, just as mesmerized as the little girl, when a figure floated down to her. I squinted trying to make out the object and I realized it was a boy, maybe the same age as the girl, he had a smile gracing his face. He stretched his hand towards the girl and she took it._

 _"Wendy." The boy said my name softly. I opened my mouth to answer._

 _"Peter." She replied for me. I shut my mouth and moved closer to them. Why was he calling this girl Wendy? Who was she? Who was he?_

 _I almost reached them when she begin to ascend with Peter._

 _"Wendy?" I called up to her. Reaching for her foot._

 _She looked down at me and I retracted my hand. I stared into her eyes, my eyes._

 _Her mouth formed a knowing smile and she lifted a hand to her necklace, a small gold 'N'._

 _I did the same movement, wrapping my fingers around my own delicate gold N._

 _She closed her eyes and lifted her face to look at Peter as they moved higher into the sky._

My throat tightened as I was woken hastily. I gasped for air and sat up. I was scared. I didn't know why I was getting these dreams, all of them. This wasn't the first and I doubt that it would be the last. A few nights ago, I had been on a pirate ship, tied to a banister. Before that, I was on a deserted island. Each of the dreams, I had the feeling they were real. I had been there. But that was impossible. Yet, it didn't stop them from being like haunted memories that people tried to rid themselves of, like I was doing now.

I leaned over to the side table and reached for my lamp.

 _Wendy._

My name hung in the silence. It was a whisper. Each syllable more exaggerated than the next. My mind froze. I slowed my breathing so I didn't make a sound. I turned quickly to the lamp again and pulled the switch and it illuminated my room with its dull light.

Nothing but my usual belongings crowded the room. Relaxed at the sight, I took a breath.

 _Wendy._ The whisper filled my ears like a scream.

I pulled my covers up. I knew it wouldn't protect me but, like a child, I believed it would in that moment. "Who's there?"

Nothing moved. I knew not to relax this time. A sudden gust of wind through my open window startled my curtains. This distraction confused me. I never had my window open at night. My breathing hiked and I pushed the covers off my exposed legs and quickly rushed to the window. I shut the two doors of glass and locked it.

I ran back to my bed. My safe zone.

It was too quiet. I could feel the light tapping against the window resume from the tree outside. I had begged my father to cut the branches down but he claimed the gardeners weren't due until spring. I would understand if that hadn't been the same excuse he was using for years now.

"Nana?" I called softly into the darkness. Maybe she had scratched at the door, wanting to come in. Sometimes she stayed with the boys and other times, she liked to be with me. She was the watchful eye of the children as my mother always said.

But Nana didn't answer.

I took a deep breath and lied back down. I was just startled from my dream, that's all. Simple.

I closed my eyes and began to drift again. I was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness when another large "bang" brought me upright.

"Who's there?"

No one responded.

I pushed the covers off me again. I cursed myself as I did it. A bad feeling sank in my stomach.

But I walked towards the door anyway.

I reached for the doorknob when I heard a creek behind me.

I swiveled around and a large figure was looming over me. Before I could scream his hand jetted out and covered my mouth. I began to panic and claw at his hands. The shadow over his face concealed his identity. "I have been looking for you for a very long time."

I watched his hand flash to a satchel at his hip and he pulled a small woven sack from it.

He gave it one shake and sprinkled glitter into it. He covered my head with darkness. And I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

I felt a warmth over my legs and arms. I was dizzy. My head, spinning like a top on a table and no sign of stopping. I opened my eyes slowly thinking that it would help the pain.

I was sitting on a dirt covered ground. Surprisingly, my hands weren't bound. They hung loosely in my lap. Neither were my legs. In an odd moment, I wondered what type of kidnapping this was. Did I look that weak that I didn't need to be bound?

I looked around, my head becoming clearer. Flowers and trees were everywhere. If a flower store was nearby, they would have any flower you could imagine. It was sort of beautiful if I looked around the fact that I hadn't come voluntarily.

I also had never seen this place before.

"Good. You're awake," a voice acknowledged me. I couldn't see anyone. Just me and the trees.

I coughed, "who's there?"

A person stepped around me.

He was tall, taller than anyone I had ever seen. His height made me realize that he was my kidnapper. He had a mess of blond curls around his ears. He was handsome even with a thick scar running down his face. He also looked a few years older than me.

A grin spread across his lips as he caught me staring. "I still cannot believe I found you." He seemed to be in disbelief.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

He titled his head slightly. "Would you have gone willingly?" The more he spoke the more I realized his motive. He was American. He naturally took things that weren't his.

I looked up at him and paused. Just for a moment. "Help!" I screamed, pushing myself off the ground. He was quicker than me. He was in my face instantly. I stopped screaming and swallowed the fear. He was even more handsome up close but his scar was more threatening.

I stepped back. "Who are you?"

He relaxed. "My name is Felix."

I took another step back. I could run. He was tall but I could be fast. Small and quick. "I don't know what you want from me, Felix, but I promise I didn't do anything."

His face lightened. "I don't want anything from you. I know someone who does." He kept staring at me like I was a mystical creature. Like he had never seen a girl before.

"You kidnapped me for someone else?" I wanted to keep him distracted. He was watching me closely but more out of recognition than suspicion.

He shrugged. "More or less."

"Please take me home."

He frowned. "I can't."

"Please!"

"Wendy, we need you."

I stopped. "How did you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you. About you're two younger brothers, John and Michael."

"Have you been watching me?"

He shook his head. "Not as much as you think."

"Please take me home. You can convince my father to give you money if that's what you want."

He stood up. He looked almost hurt by my suggestion. "I don't want money."

I took another step. There was an opening behind me now. Just enough to squeeze through. "What do you want?"

"We want you to come home."

With that, I ran through the trees. I had never ran faster in my life and I hope I took him off guard. I jumped over roots and small bushes. Anything that was in my way, wasn't.

My chest burned. I heard him calling after me. Wendy. Wendy. Wendy.

I broke through the trees, hoping for a road.

What I got was a beach. Nothing was around me besides, water, sand, and the trees I just burst through.

"Help!" I screamed to no one.

"At your service." Another new voice entered my mind.

I turned around and instantly wished I hadn't.


End file.
